


don't fake it baby (lay the real thing on me)

by synerqetic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alien Harry, Alternate Universe - Space, Bottom Louis, Harry doesn't have like two dicks or anything but his skin is pink, Human Louis, I Wrote This On My Phone, M/M, So its shitty, Top Harry, interspecies sex ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synerqetic/pseuds/synerqetic
Summary: Louis panics and runs. He runs and runs because no. No. This can't be it. This can't be the end of all this. He runs and runs, he's not even running towards his own ship. His own stolen ship is on the side next to Harrys. So he's really just running with nowhere to go.Harry's quicker when he's provoked, and he's got his hands on Louis' hips before Louis can even decide where he was going. He's slung over Harry's shoulder, his screams echoing throughout the streets, but nobody tries to get him away. Of course they don't. Harry's a fucking prince and as far as everybody who's watching them can tell, Louis belongs to him.Or where Louis is a human and tired of being Harry's slave, and Harry just wants to love LouisUpdate: Currently editing this because it has a ton more potential and deserves more attention than what I originally gave it.





	don't fake it baby (lay the real thing on me)

It sucked. It did. "This sucks", Louis decides to vocalize. Nobody can hear him. He's in sector 47 of the ship which is basically always abandoned, save for the occasional Draxus that walked through on all nineteen of its legs. His goggles are fogging up but he hasn't really stopped working on the final crank that needed to be tightened. The pump had been acting up for the past five weeks, and this huge spaceship with its total of four hundred workers, had to choose him to fix it. He knew why. He was tiny, he could fit into places.

He wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand and sighed loudly as he finished tightening up the last screw, kicked the hunk of metal and wires, and soon heard the whir of machinery starting up again. Sleepy, he's sleepy. He's going to nap.

Just as Louis gets up to take said nap thoughts of the warm cot he had in his room running through his head, he hears a sound. Not just any sound. Boots.

He groans and rubs the back of his neck, and hands are on his waist before he can protest .

"You fixed it?" Harrys mouthing against warm skin on Louis' neck , wet and raspy in his voice . Louis doesn't turn around--he doesn't wanna do anything. Harry's gonna have to carry him. He has to. He brought it on himself to carry Louis really. Louis hums and puts the wrench in his satchel, a sling of leather that hangs off of his hip and is absolutely covered in work grease by now. Like him. Shower too, Harry's gonna carry him to the shower too.

"I did. And I'm exhausted. Carry me to bed?"

Harry just hums and picks him up , and Louis runs his fingertips along the soft pink skin of Harry's forearm, watching his scars almost seem iridescent under the overhead lights. Although Harry's blood was purple , Louis had to see it himself. Doesn't like thinking about it now .

"I need a shower" he mumbles, a distraction really. Harry just hums and answers softly, "You do".

Louis, if he wasn't tired, would usually do something in response. Maybe pinch Harry's side or squawk indignantly about being the cleanest human in the galaxy. But he just falls asleep instead. He can pinch Harry later.

 

****

 

Louis hates collecting. He really does. But Gianoccix needed new energy crystals, and Louis saw the bounty they had on i . What would have been fine would be him going by himself and collecting the crystals, then selling them and collecting the bounty to use it. It would have been fine if all 12 thousand units were his and his alone.

But the gangly legged pink alien running to catch up with him had to come along too. Of course. He just had to.

It didn't help that the Frastonians behind them were currently carrying guns. Laser gun. Of course they had to have laser guns. Louis grits his teeth as he clutches onto his own hand gun, turning around and shooting as many of them as he can without hitting Harry.

Harry who currently is clutching the crystals and fucking waving them at Louis to let him know he has them. Above his head. Where more Frastonians could see and get even angrier. Louis really shouldn't have let him come along .

He grabs Harrys hand and manages to pull him into a small thraxis bush without the Frastonians noticing after about the twenty sixth minute into their run. Listening to them all run past , Louis goes about checking Harry for any sign of injury quietly .

"You know y-"

Louis covers Harrys mouth, they could still be there. A few could have stayed back to check for this exact thing , for them to be hiding . Harry just manages to register the glare Louis gives him and kisses the palm of his hand .

It's really just the worst thing, collecting. Collecting is the worst. Harry makes it a little better.

Louis' hand goes to his gun, but he doesn't take it out of its holster. The thraxis bush is starting to glow, dimly, but glow. Its about to be nightfall, and they need to get back to the ship. Harrys parents would probably kill him if they found out that while Harry went on a collection spree with a prisoner he got lost on Fraste. Then they would kill Harry after for even wanting to go on a spree with a prisoner. A human one. Louis sighed and took his hand from Harrys mouth, and then peeked a little out of the bushes.

There were no patrols really, and no people there. So he decided it was safe.

He moved out of the bush first. He didn't have a chance to scream before the gag was in his mouth.

****

Six days, it's been six days of being a prisoner here. At least being Harrys prisoner he had free will, but so far here he's been just like some type of pet. He only knew a little Frastonian, so when they brought him to explain he tried but his tongue stumbled about four times. He was in here for life or, until he broke out, to sum up.

Louis was picking at his nails, looking at the string tied around his wrist. "It'll keep you safe ", Harry had told him, tying it delicately, as if Louis was glass. "Bring you home, always ".

Louis huffed now, leaning his head back against the wall and looking at the bars in front of him. He's managed to get himself out of prison after prison, he just always had a ship with him. In this case he didn't. Harry hadn't been caught, by how the Frastonians were talking they thought Harry had already left and Louis had been left behind. And when Louis was tossed over a shoulder and his eyes met Harrys, he just gave him that look that said "don't you dare decide to play hero right now of all times". Harry got the message by how he shut up. Just mouthed words Louis couldn't forget if he tried.

Come home.

His lips had formed the words so sincerely really, in a way that was so just -- him. Louis had to smile even now. Big sappy pink alien was all Harry was, status or no.

But besides sappy thoughts he really, really had to figure a way to get the fuck out of here.

He could steal a ship, but that's if they even have ships here. They could be one of those peaceful nonviolent until you come here planets, Fraste, but the few he knew personally. Who didn't want to kill him at least, were well trained pilots. So chances are they know just a bit, maybe private flight training for out of planet meetings. Or travel. Then that would leave him having to worry about so much other stuff. He needs the coordinates to Harrys ship. Or his planet, at least. Yes his mother and father would be hard on Louis, because Louis was their most defiant prisoner--but they couldn't deny that Louis did help with most of their missions. He did lead a lot of them too really. Harry had always been at his side, for each, since Louis had first been dropped off as a prisoner there.

He needs to get closer to Harry in some way. Harry is probably calling his parents every day by now, trying to get to him. Zroisecs are very connected aliens, mate for life type of folks. Louis had just been the boy that a Zroisec wanted to be his mate. For life. And when they lose their mate they either become hopeless or obsessed with getting them back. It's one or the other really. Louis had seen Harry trying to get to him before, it was terrifying. It was the same day he saw the blood.

Distraction, Louis needs a distraction. A good one would be trying to get out, so he stands up. One foot after the other. He walks towards the cell bars, doesn't touch them because he knows the shock they register if you do. So he stands there and watches the guard. He watches. And watches.

He doesn't really know what he's doing but he knows it's going to have to work.

The guard looks up then and grins. Frastonians had a mean set of forty teeth, each one jagged. Their speech was thick because of this, without as much use of tongue as possible because it's too much of a risk for them, they'd bite their own tongue off. So this gave Louis and advantage. "I can beat you in a contest, " His speech is a bit messy, but it'll have to be the best Fraste speak he could do for now. The guard scratches his double chin before just telling Louis to go on.

"Just do exactly what I do, and if you do all the things I do perfectly you win."

And the guard seems swayed by this, also seems dumb enough to not ask what would happen if Louis won. Louis isn't really surprised.

He goes to stand in front of Louis' cell. He accepts the challenge. And Louis starts off with patting his head. The guard does that fine enough. Then Louis rubs his tummy. The guard follows in doing so too. Then Louis says "Red leather, yellow leather"

The guard struggles to say it.

His tongue is on the floor midway through saying leather. The appendage flops wildly, green dark blood oozing around it in a puddle. The guard is panicked, doesn't look where he's going and accidentally slams himself against the cell in an attempt to find something to hold on to while he nurses his tongue nub. Louis had managed to reach his arm through the bar without getting electrocuted, far enough that he could pull the keychain off of the guards pants and dismantle the cell . He decided to pity the guard a bit, somebody's gonna think Louis did this after all. He grabs the guards gun and shoots him, not even looking at the body slump when he goes to get his real clothes and items from the storage unit.

It takes a while and a few more deaths, but Louis had managed to get into a flight ship.

Louis was going home.

****

He's been trying to figure out this ship for eight hours now. He managed to know how to get it to start and go and stop. The basics, which was well enough. He just didn't know how to get it to warp speed or figure out transfer. So he had been reading the handbook.

On the ship he had discovered a few useful things, some weapons and food. Though Frastonians really enjoyed the taste of Kexxec frog legs. The purple things still twitching in their package. Louis would pass up on the food for now, he was trying to get somewhere .

He had said he would go home, and Harry was a priority. But he wasn't able to reach him. And he didn't really enjoy being held as a prisoner. He had just gotten out of it, he was free right now. And not prisoner anywhere. And Harrys mother and father would really rather keep him there, working for them for free. The small quick witted human who could fix ships and fit into tiny spaces.

But he was more than that to Harry.

He was Harrys mate, had told Louis himself after their first three days talking. And while Louis had been about to yell at the alien, he'd just silenced him with his mouth and said "if you'll have me".

Because he knew Louis. He knew Louis would do nothing he didn't want to. He knew that Louis saying yes would really finalize it, for he couldn't get him to be his mate and his only if he forced it. And Louis had said yes.

He blinked once, then twice. Then put the book down and looked at the empty space from his mirror . He decided to drive in the opposite direction of Zroisecia.

****

 

Louis was happy.

He was happy and laughing at a joke a Lygrean had told him. He was happy because he hadn't been able to drink in the five years since he was first captured. He was happy because he had been able to go a day without having to wake up to somebody telling him immediately what to do otherwise he would be killed or sold off.

He was finally free, lonely, but free. He missed him, he couldn't deny it. His mind usually ran when he was alone, with thoughts of pink skin and green eyes and purple blood. But he couldn't have Harry and have his freedom.

He was a shitty person.

He's on his fourth drink by now, and the joke he replies with soft Lygrean. They talk with more articulation, feline looking species with silver spots under their eyes, who also believe in mating for life. The Lygrean, Etoh, Louis is sober enough to remember the name, smiles at Louis with that same look.

Louis bristles. He knows it. The 'I'm gonna mate you for life' look. He fucking knows it. So he finishes his drink and leaves as fast as he can as Etoh tries to grab his wrist. He manages to slip away with a promise of "I'll talk to you later".

Louis steps outside into the open air of Xandrex, the current hangout type of planet he was staying at. A place for collectors and ex slaves and criminals alike. The smell of drinks spilled on the streets permeates the air. This is a place for him. This is not a place for somebody like Harry. Harry was Royal, and pink, and he could be deranged when without Louis. But he couldn't do this. He couldn't leave his good life now just for Louis. Louis is walking down the street when he hears it at first.

It's familiar, it's so fucking familiar. The whirring loud buzz of the ship. The way it makes you practically vibrate just by being near it. He looks behind him just to see if he's officially gone delirious in his loneliness just yet. The bottom deck is opened before the ship even lands, and he can see Harry about to walk out.

Louis panics and runs. He runs and runs because no. No. This can't be it. This can't be the end of all this. He runs and runs, he's not even running towards his own ship. His own stolen ship is on the side next to Harrys. So he's really just running with nowhere to go.

Harrys quicker when he's provoked, and he's got his hands on Louis' hips before Louis can even decide where he was going. He's slung over Harrys shoulder, his screams echoing throughout the streets, but nobody tries to get him away. Of course they don't. Harrys a fucking prince and as far as everybody who's watching them can tell, Louis belongs to him.

Louis is carried into the ship, but they don't take off. Not yet. They can't steer the ship without Harry or Louis at the helm to watch over, so the rest of the crew scatters off into various places as the deck closes behind the two. Louis knows that the few crewmen who pretend to work nearby are really only listening in, it makes for good gossip.

Then again when has Louis ever not made good gossip.

Harrys breathing heavy, and Louis can hear it . He looks up at the other with the same fire though and starts to speak. "I didn't have to-"

"Don't." Harry says, and it's in that voice. The voice with timbre in it that makes Louis know he's in deep shit. "Do not-- try to tell me you didn't have to do shit for me, Louis. Because I looked. I went back to Fraste, with those crystals, offering them for you in return. And they told me you escaped. And I got so fucking scared because I thought -- what I thought was-" he cuts himself off with this breathy almost maniacal laugh.

"I thought you were looking for us. For your home" the 'For me' hangs unsaid in the air. Louis is about to speak again, but as soon as he opens his mouth Harry doesn't even really try, just says "Don't " one more time before motioning one of the guards over.

Louis hasnt had to be escorted since his first day here. So it's like a slap to the face, being back to that fully belong to Harry status again. This time not as his cocaptain but as his worker. Slave, to put it basically.

Louis is taken to Harrys bedroom--which is technically their bedroom. But it's not. Because Louis had left. Right.

He's sat on the bed, looking down at his feet when the door opens again. Harry walks in and toes his shoes off before climbing into bed, not a word said from him.

Louis is a shitty person.

****

Louis loves Harry.

He knows it, it's just even more prominent now because silence from Harry, rather than the joking or the laughter, is the worst. It's the day after His recapture really, and Louis is being flown to Zroisecia. Nobody's told him he's being flown there, he just knows the route by now . Is used to seeing these things on the way now.

Harry had been at the helm all day. It was the worst. Being like this was the worst.

Louis got up, put on his jacket, and opened the bedroom door. It was the worst, he needed to change something really. He yawns as he walks up to the ships front control room , no guards trying to stop him, they know Louis is basically in the same rank as Harry, slave or human or whatever-- and trying to make him stop by force would really only lead to Harry kicking them off of the ship. He's seen it. Twice.

He goes inside the control room and can practically feel Harry tense up. Harry doesn't have to turn to know its Louis. "Who let you in here" he speaks, hand on the front steer of the ship. The copilot seat is empty, so Louis moves into it. It's his usual seat anyways.

"Guards didn't try to stop me " he replied, shrugging as he watched the space out in front of them.

Harry is silent for a few moments, and Louis watches the pink of his skin as he steers the ship. His knuckles are gripping the steer so tight the pink is becoming lighter.

"I'm sorry" Louis says. And Harry blinks and looks over at him, eyes surprised for just a moment, until they harden once more. He turns back to watch as he steers, and is still silent. It's a signal for Louis to go on.

"I was in that cell and I just -- I didn't want to be in there anymore"

"So you could've waited for me to come get you then , you know I always will" Harry replied , chin tilted up slightly in that princely indignant Way. Louis but his lip . This was going to be difficult , he knew .

"I--wanted to be able to do certain things" he just replied . And Harrys head snapped to look at him so quick he almost jumped from the suddenness of it .

"You want to see other people?" His voice is pained , like he can't believe Louis would ever try such a thing .

Louis rolls his eyes and replies "No Harry , I want to be able to drink , and smoke , and have fun and just---not be here for only your ship or your dick"

"Well, the crew loves you" and Louis sighs . Because Harry is Zroisec , and they are hopelessly romantic yes , but also sometimes a bit oblivious to certain things . Not until you tell them straightforward, at least .

"I want to not be your prisoner anymore, Harry "

It hung in the air and he knew that Harry was looking at him , green eyes practically burning into the side of his face . He doesn't look back . He's honestly afraid; not of Harry , but of him losing Harry from that . His mate .

"Louis I-"

"I think it's time I go nap" Louis interrupts him , and gets up and leaves .

****

When Harry comes into their room an hour later , Louis is expecting it to be to tell him they've landed .

It's not that though .

Instead it's Harry climbing into bed with Louis and just spooning him . They lay there , in silence , Louis' soft breaths mixing with Harrys .

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be"

Harry sits up and looks down at Louis . "I am , I can't help but be sorry . All this time I thought you didn't mind any of that . Of being a slave for the ship or for me . Because I thought -- no I knew , you can take care of yourself . I knew that if you didn't like something you would vocalize it".

But I didn't , is what Louis wants to say . He opens his mouth to say it but Harry just kisses him. "We're going back to Zroisec , and you're becoming free " .

Louis finally opens his mouth without interruption but really he's about to cry . He doesn't want to though , so he just kisses Harry .

Big pink sappy alien .

***

Louis didn't know the paperwork would be this bad.

Like he knew but the way that Harrys sister looked at them while hey filled it out didn't help. It was like she was constipated. Louis had told her and was only met with a glare. Harry had just tried not to laugh .

But the papers were done after a few hours of Harry signing them , mumbling things and grunting when he got a lapful of Louis in the process of signing them . Could you blame Louis though ? Paperwork was boring .

It was done though . Harry grabbed his hand as they listened to the leading judge list off the rights Louis now had as a free citizen . He clutched it . So hard his own knuckles were turning a pale pink . Louis looked over and saw it . Fear .

Harry wasn't emotionless , no Zroisecian was . His eyes showed fear and Louis knew . He knew Harry thought this meant he was losing Louis officially . So Louis leaned over and kissed Harrys cheek before squeezing his hand .

It didn't help , Harry just turned away .

Later . They'll talk about this later

Later comes after the papers are filled out and they're walking out of the courthouse . Harry let's Louis' hand go and just slightly nudges him forward " Go ahead then."

Louis blinks up at him . What the fuck . "I'm not leaving though ".

"Yeah you are",

"No I'm not ",

"Yeah you are",

"No I-",

"Louis". His voice is firm . Louis sighs . "Harry, I'm not ".

"Bu-"

"God just shut it Harry . I'm not leaving , I just didn't want to be forced to do labor or not able to do certain things without you . I didn't want the possibility of being sold into a sex trade or something else fucked up looming over my head constantly . I want to be able to love and be with you freely . I don't want to leave and I'm not leaving you no matter what you say because I just -- I'm not doing this alone okay ?"

Harrys brow is furrowed , Louis stands on his tiptoes and kisses it . "I love you, kay?".

"Tresus dex draxum", Harry replied . I love you too . Louis Can't help his smile .

He really does love Harry .

***

Harry gets starry eyed when Louis rides him .

No , he literally gets actual stars in his eyes .

Louis is breathless , skin feeling hot with every single time he bounces up and down on Harry's dick. The alien beneath him is gritting his teeth , and speaking in Zroisecian so thick that Louis even with his four years of extensive learning of the language , can't understand what he's saying a couple times. Harry is -- massive , to say the least . Louis feels it with every long stroke of his dick , practically punching the air out of him when he gasps and shudders . He stops a bit to grind on the other , and Harrys hands reach for his hips.

His touch leaves iridescent marks on his skin , the sparkles reminiscent of human glitter , things from his past . The marks would fade from his hip in seconds , but Harry was touching him so much the marks seemed permanent with each press of his fingertips . Louis mouth was going wet when he said "I love you", in the middle of riding him .

Harry blinks up at him , and the galaxies in his eyes get somehow brighter. Louis is flipped over so he's on his back now and the lips at his neck leave those iridescent marks . "Love you too , so much . So fucking much . You're so difficult and so fucking-" Harry thrusts particularly hard . "Bratty, sometimes . And I love you."

Louis would laugh, if he didn't literally feel like he was being fucked into the mattress . Harry was thick, and the wet slide of precum and lube helped , but the stretch was still there. Louis whines and arched up a bit , legs opening even wider in invitation for Harry . It was weird to Louis , he had only met Harry when he was 18 but he was Harrys mate . His person . It wasn't being a prisoner , no , not anymore . It was love .

Harrys hand moves to hold Louis ' fingers interlocking with eachother in some unspoken promise . Louis is about to say something but Harry just nods. It's weird , how they understand eachother without speaking like that -- Louis loves it though.

God does he love it .

Wrapping his legs around Harrys waist, the only thing he has going through his mind is Closer . He wants to feel all of Harry . Be with him . He wants to be Harrys mate officially .

Like Harry reads his mind , he nuzzles his face into Louis' neck and says "Wanna mate you -- like , really be your mate ", . Of course he does , Harry is perfect and fucking amazing and sweet and so good to Louis so of course he can also happen to tell what Louis wants .

Harrys just amazing at everything isn't he?

Louis is sex soft and his eyes are wet and he feels himself gasp out a choked up "Yes, yes please", and grasp at Harry even more if possible . His nails are running up and down Harrys back lightly , leaving faint red lines where they traveled .

"Baby, mine." Is all Harry can say before he finally , fucking finally , presses his lips to Louis' collarbone. That glow in his eyes gets brighter , and it's like they're not even in the ship . Louis has to clutch onto him tighter, has to breathe in as best as he can and squeeze his eyes shut as the mating Mark is put there.

The thing about human and Zroisecian mating was that it wasn't like they were the first to mate , it was just -- nobody had told them . They didn't expect anybody to , but really , at least a warning would've been nice . Because it literally blows Louis' mind ; instead of dying though, he sees the universe . Sees his and Harrys future . Sees them running this ship and eventually , zroisecia together . It's like some type of zing that goes from his brain throughout his body . A fulfillment that says he's his , truly now.

It's when Harry bites that spot , that's when he cums. Like he had forgotten all about being fucked into the mattress for a few seconds . It's when he bit into his collarbone to finalize the mark that Louis felt his back arch, legs tighten, and him just lose himself . His cum shot up to his chest just below his chin and onto the pink skin of Harrys abdomen. It should be disgusting, to see the mix of sweat and cum and iridescent marks on him . It's not .

It only seems to spur Harry on , and he's got Louis moving up the bed with each thrust before he cums . He goes in as deep as he can when he does , as if Louis could give birth . Louis knows he has a thing for that thought though , so he just tightens his legs around Harry and let him finish inside of him. Harry thrusts in two more times, deeply while mumbling out "Baby, love you so much baby". And Louis pets his hair and shushes him quiet.

Harry pulls out eventually, rolling over, and Louis yawns and cuddles into him .

Louis decides then is the time to speak , but he's tired . And he really only has one thing to say. "I love you."

Harrys arms tighten around him before he just kisses his forehead and says "I love you too."

It was good . Life with an alien was good .

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is witchbitchlouis.tumblr.com


End file.
